The Prisoner, The Water, and The Picture
by eStHeR-tHe-ScRiBe
Summary: Light Yagami is a cocky cop who wants to be known around town. This L prisoner doesn't seem to have the same feelings. But each of them share one night of passion. LxLight Yaoi


**Haha, sorry, I was watching some crap, thinkin some crap, read some crap. You know those stories taht you say "Nope, don't write it. Never write it. Eliminate it from your mind." and you write it?? Well, this is that story. ENJOY!! (Psssst, Tsu is my own character. Disclaimer? I think we all know I don't own Death Note)**

I was told he was dangerous. I was told he was a guy to mesmerize you in hypnotic fashions that make Houdini jealous. I was also told that putting him in this jail was a mistake. I, Light Yagami, will put up with this dangerous criminal just to prove to everyone that it's possible. I wanted to be known. I had many things on my wish list that wouldn't be able to be granted without determination and smarts. Money. Recognition. Love. Whatever I so desired. Everything I wanted would start with making sure this criminal wouldn't escape.

"Charged for...?" I asked Tsu anonymously. She shrugged.

"Stealing money, stealing jewelry, your classic thief."

"Classic thief might be an understatement considering the things I've heard about him," I grumbled looking at the papers on the desk.

"Well," she began grabbing her jacket, "you're taking the shift." I nodded. "Need any help just call."

"I won't," I sang with a smile. Tsu raised an eyebrow and puckered her lips.

"Don't get cocky, Light. I'll take the shift if I must." I shook my head.

"No need, I got it under control." She sighed and left the building. He was a thief, the worst I was to endure would be him trying to pickpocket me for my keys, and I could put up a good fight. I shuffled the papers around a bit more. _L_. L? L. L, L, L, L. Just... _L_? What the hell, what kind of a name was that? As if my thoughts had been answered, a cop walked through the door with someone in chains in front of him. He had a white baggy shirt on with blue sweat pants. He was hunched over with pale skin and black hair. His eyes were dark with bags sagging disdainfully beneath his eyes. Melodramatic, I had no time for men who played with makeup.

"He's all yours," the man said throwing him in the jail cell and locking the door. I made a crooked smile and cocked my head towards him.

"Got it," I replied. The man sighed and left. I looked over to the criminal.

"Sucks to be you," _L_ began. I ignored him and looked back at the paperwork. He was quiet. He didn't rant or beg for me to open the door or try to get me to do anything. I was surprised. Maybe the people just made up those stories to scare me into not taking the shift. I made a chuckle and turned around to humor him.

"Why me, when I'm not in a jail cell and out here regarding my life in a positive fashion?" I chuckled again. L sat on the cot in the cell.

"Because my ego isn't consuming over my ability to see who's really in trouble here," he stated. I snorted.

"When I'm in the cell, and you're watching _me_... say that to my face." L stopped a moment as if to think about whether or not to take me up on my challenge. He swiftly removed himself from the small bed and walked up to the gate front, sitting down.

"Do you like magic tricks?" he asked in a dark tone. Now things were getting interesting. I smirked at him.

"What tricks are you gonna be pulling?" I asked. He put a finger of his mouth.

"A true magician never reveals his secret," he whispered thumbing through his pocket. Intrigued, I stepped closer. He pulled out a piece of gum from his pocket. "I'll make this gum disappear before your very eyes." He stuck it in his mouth. That was so stupid I actually couldn't laugh at it. I just sighed, shook my head, and stepped back. "Now, for the best part," his voice grew darker, "I'll making it appear elsewhere, without any eyes seeing it. But..." he stood up, "I'll need a lovely volunteer from the audience."

I laughed and stepped forward. "Ahh," he sighed, "the young gentleman who is too caught up in himself to see the true evils of life. Please, please, step up to the parapet." Even though there was no element before me I stepped up in front of him. "Good, good." His voice was almost alluring somehow. It was difficult not to humor him.

"Okay, what do I do?" I asked. L made a devious smile that snaked itself into his eyes and have him an aura of complete darkness. I was too slow and found myself caught in his trap. His arms wrapped themselves around me and he heaved my body to the cell gate. I thought I was going to crash my head against the bars until I felt my lips catch the fall. L had his lips roughly trained on mine, maneuvering his tongue through my lips and catching it with mine. I was completely and utterly speechless. The prisoner smiled through the kiss and stepped back a moment. I didn't know it until I realized how breathless I was, but I was breathing heavily.

"Tada," he sang lightly and sat back on his cot. I trudged back in surprise. He could've knocked me out and stolen the keys and then run off.

"You could've escaped," I said breathlessly. He shrugged.

"What fun would that be? I like to play with the toys that are given to me." I froze. I felt a burst of mint hint under my tongue. I stuck my fingers in my mouth and took out the green spearmint gum that had been forced under my tongue.

"Nice trick," I stated meekly. L smiled calmly at me.

"Can I have a glass of water?" I gave him a look.

"Why?" He kept smiling.

"For my next trick." I felt my heart stop. I didn't really understand the feeling right now, but I wanted him to emit another one of his _tricks_ off me. My pride had been slowly fading away under this new found passion for the prisoner. I raised an eyebrow, but got him a glass of water and returned. He made a laugh when he saw how tense and shaky I was.

"I'm not violent," L reassured lightly, "but I'll admit now..." he gave me a devilish smile, "I am a little rough when I find something I like." My eyes widened. My heart was going to burst if he said anything like that again. He made a face of displeasure.

"Light," he began. _How does he know...?_ "This trick won't work unless your next to me." I gulped and walked over to his door, unlocking it without thinking, then closing the door tightly behind me. L looked even more menacing face to face without the steel bars there to keep him at bay. He strode over to me nonchalantly, the glass of water still in hand.

"W-what's this one?" I asked, my voice wavering. L smiled.

"_You're screwed_," he whispered, letting the glass fall to the floor and shatter. I looked down, not focusing on what I'd gotten myself into. L came up on me, pushing me back against the cement wall harshly. He knocked the breath out of me momentarily and continued with crushing his lips down on mine. I only kept a sliver of sanity left to make a fatal attempt to try and push him off, but all my tries failed and I found myself moving in rhythm with him. His hands were cold, crawling up my warm back and pulling back on my shirt.

I choked up on breath and slugged myself down the wall until the two of us were sitting down. He grabbed my sides and pulled me onto the hard rock floor. He pulled his head up a moment, and asked if he'd hurt me. I felt as though that was were my sanity had crossed the line. Instead of answering I pulled him down onto me, his smile understanding what I was trying to say. His fingers roughly caressed down my shirt buttons and pushed my shirt aside. I felt his freezing hands then travel down my sides to my hips, were I felt his fingers searching around.

I thought he was searching for a good grip, completely missing the jingle of metal against metal. As soon as I was caught in the moment, I felt L's presence leave. I sat up furiously to see him on the other side of the jail cell, swinging the keys on his finger. My shirt was in his other hand. I felt a blush rise to my face as I ran to the door and shook it furiously.

"Let me out!" I demanded. L smiled and kissed my nose once more.

"Sucks to be you," he whispered and left, leaving a note on the desk.

* * *

"What happened?!" Tsu asked outraged. I didn't answer. She sighed and strode over to the table, reading the message that I'd forgotten about.

"What's it say?" I asked. Tsu stared it at blankly and astonished. I glanced over her shoulder and saw a picture of my on the ground, him in top, my shirt discarded, us making out. There was a note attatched that read _'Had fun, I'll definately catch up with you later.'_ I felt another blush rise to my face.

That day, I was fired.

* * *

**What did I tell you??? I know it kinda sux, and I'm not really that far into the series yet, but its ok right?? Good. lolz.**

**Love, Esther**

* * *


End file.
